Augmented reality may refer to a view of a physical, real-world environment that is augmented with the addition of virtual content. In one example, a head-mounted display device with a transparent display screen may allow a user to view a real-world environment through the display. One or more virtual objects may be displayed on the transparent display of the head-mounted device in a manner that augments the user's view of the real-world environment to create an augmented reality virtual environment.
Thus far it has proven challenging to provide users with a realistic and believable augmented reality experience. In some cases, virtual content may be perceived as artificial and computer-generated. The virtual content may not appear to be a natural part of the observed real-world environment. For example, real-world lighting and shadow considerations, virtual lighting and shadow effects, depth of field and focus anomalies, and other visual and optical issues may cause a virtual object to appear less than realistic to a user. Additionally, visual issues and incongruities that arise from a less-than-realistic interaction between virtual and real-world objects as seen by the user through the transparent display may be insufficiently addressed.